


In The Arms of An Angel

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Harry, Eleanor Is A Beard, Fluff, Love, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Louis is a very famous actor and has the world at his feet. He has everything he could ever dream of. Everything but the love of his life.





	In The Arms of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here is another one shot I wrote a while ago. Hope you like this. All the love M.

Louis Tomlinson was an actor. A very famous one at that too. His movies were all hitting the box office bringing in huge amounts of money to the movie tycoons. He was sought after by lots of producers who wanted him for their movies. Hollywood was all about Louis Tomlinson. He had it all. The looks. The money. The fame. The fortune. The ladies. The girlfriend.Louis Tomlinson had the world at his feet and he had been crowned King of Hollywood!

 

People loved him. He was sassy, loud and funny, always surrounded by friends at parties and functions, at red carpet events smiling happily and posing for the flashing cameras. Louis was not shy and he flaunted himself for everyone to see. He loved the attention and basked in it.

 

However, when the cameras were turned off and the day ended, there was a side of Louis Tomlinson that the world never got to see or will ever see. The side that found Louis Tomlinson, alone in a hotel suite drinking himself blind till he passed out and killed the pain inside of him. Louis Tomlinson might have it all in the eyes of the world but Louis Tomlinson didn't have anything. At 25 years old, Louis Tomlinson was a sad, lonely, gay man who had been forced to deny his true self by his agents and handlers and management for a life of fame. He was portrayed as something he was not and in the beginning it was okay to handle but now, now that he was rich and famous, he longed and desired to settle down and find somebody to love and finally be himself with. Louis wanted to come out but that was something he knew was not possible.

 

Louis walked on to his new set of his new movie which was about to start being filmed with Eleanor, his girlfriend on his arm. Everyone on the set greeted him as if he was royalty. They made him as comfortable as possible,giving him a huge dressing room and a personal assistant apart from the assistants he already had assisting to his every need. He was shown to his trailer and he was glad when he was in there and away from everyone. Eleanor sat down on the couch, taking off her Gucci sunglasses.

 

'I am already bored here Louis. Am I expected to spend the day sitting here waiting for you?'Louis rolled his eyes as he opened the mini fridge and opened a bottle of minature whiskey, unscrewing the cap and gulping it down straight from the bottle. Eleanor scoffed.

 

'Its not even 10 am and you're already drinking,' she complained.

 

'Helps me block out your whining voice Eleanor. Go shopping. Go to the gym. I don't care. This is a serious movie and I don't need you stressing me the fuck out. Just leave already,' Louis snapped at her, opening another bottle of whiskey. Eleanor got up clearly angered by his attitude.

 

'You're a fucking asshole,'she spat at him as she opened the trailer door to leave, bumping into a guy who was about to knock on the door. He smiled at her.

 

'Good morning,' he told herpleasantly. 'I am Harry. You are?'

 

'Leaving,' Eleanor spat at him as she pushed past him rudely and walked away. Harry smiled at her nonetheless.

 

'Good day to you too,' he told her as he climbed up into the trailer. 'Good morning Mr. Tomlinson. It is such a pleasure to meet you,' Harry told him as he extended his hand towards Louis who had his back to him. Louis turned, prepared to tell this cheerful fuck to sod off but he stopped short and looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. He had short dark wavy hair and the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen complimented by long lashes and a dimpled smile. He was wearing a bright pink suit and a black shirt open down to his stomach which, even though was a bit wacky for 10 in the morning, Louis found that it suited the boy perfectly. He had a cross dangling on a chain and he could see tattoos on his chest. Louis took his hand which was big and soft and ever so warm.

 

'Hi I'm Louis. You are?'

 

'Harry. Harry Styles and I will be your assistant for the duration of the filming of the movie.Anything you need, I am your guy so please do not hesitate to ask me.Your wish is my command,' he told him happily. Louis had never met a person who was this cheerful and ready to serve. All those around him just put on a facade for his benefit and he secretly knew that they couldn't stand him and talked shit behind his back but Harry seemed genuine. Louis nodded.

 

'How about you make yourself useful then and get me a double espresso and a caramel filled donut?' Harry smiled wide and big.

 

'Be back in a jiffy,' he told him and left the trailer to get Louis his drink and treat. Louis shook his head. Why did they always hook him up with weirdos?

 

 

Over the course of the filming, Louis became very fond of Harry. He got to know him so much better and found out that Harry was a very very kind person. He always helped everyone even though some people took advantage of him and Louis had to tell them off for being dicks to him. Harry always had a smile ready for everyone, nice words to say about everyone,always treated everyone with kindness and respect. He ran errands for everyone, offered his help even when it was needed and did everything with a good heart and a big smile. Louis was beginning to get attached to him. His happiness and kindness were addictive and Louis felt better around him. Harry made him a better person and he liked it. He began to spend a lot of time with him even off set, ditching Eleanor for Harry.

 

Harry himself was falling for Louis pretty hard but he knew that Louis had Eleanor and that he was just his errand boy. Nothing more. He was nothing to him. And Louis' actions towards him were just out of politeness nothing more.Harry loved him and admired him from the shadows and in secret.

 

During the third month of filming, things between them changed. They had been spending too much time together, way too much than necessary and more than their relationship allowed. One evening after filming was done, Louis and Harry admitted their feelings to each other and they kissed for the very first time. They kept their relationship tight knit and very secret, Louis telling Harry that nobody could know that he was gay and in a relationship with him. Harry was okay with that as long as he had Louis and Louis was so very happy to be with Harry.

 

One morning Harry arrived at Louis' trailer carrying two Starbucks cups. He entered the trailer and found Louis getting into costume ready to start filming.

 

'Good morning baby,' Louis told him pecking his lips. Harry gave him a weak smile.

 

'Good morning,' he said quietly. Louis eyed him. Something was off. He wasn't his usual cheerful self.

 

'Harry what is it?' Louis asked him concerned. Harry sat down on the couch.

 

'Nothing I just don't feel to well. I'm very tired and I feel sick. I have no energy at all,' Harry told him. Louis touched his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

'Oh my God you're burning up baby. You should've stayed at home,' Louis fussed.

 

'I'm alright,' Harry said. 'We have a lot to do today. I can't leave you to fend for yourself now can I?' Harry told him with a weak smile as he stood up but no sooner was he on his feet, he swayed and nearly fell. Louis caught him, holding him up. His body was burning.

 

'You need to get into bed,' Louis scolded him. 'Go. I'll get the driver to take you home. I can manage without you for a few days.' But Harry wouldn't listen. He insisted that he will stay saying that on set was the only was he could be close to Louis. Louis agreed on the condition that Harry stayed in his trailer and out of the sun.

 

Over the next few weeks, Harry's condition seemed to get worse. His fever kept coming and going.He felt faint and trembled a lot. He had no energy at all. His breathing was fast and he was always tired. He wasn't energetic anymore and the smile had just vanished from his face. Louis was extremely worried about him.

 

'Please Harry let me get you to a doctor. Please let someone see to you. I'm worried,' Louis begged him as they sat in his trailer after filming was done for the day. Harry gave him a small smile.

 

'Louis stop worrying. It will pass soon.'

 

'It's been three weeks Harry,' Louis told him frantically. 'You've been sick for over three weeks. Whatever it is, its clearly not passing.' Harry sighed.

 

'Alright, I will go tomorrow. Can I have the day off?' he asked him. Louis scowled at him.

 

'Stop being an idiot. Come on its past 10 pm. Let me get you home.'

 

'What if someone sees us Lou? Its not safe for you,' Harry pointed out.

 

'What, can't I drive my assistant anywhere now?' Louis asked him. Harry smiled and as he got up off the couch a fierce pain gripped him, making him double over in pain, crashing to his knees. Louis was down beside him in a flash.

 

'Oh my God Harry what's the matter? Where are you hurting?' Louis asked him panicked not knowing where to touch him. Harry grit his teeth together.

 

'My back,' he cried out.

 

'Can you stand? I'll take you to the ER. Please stand. You're scaring me,' Louis begged him.With difficulty and Louis' help, Harry stood up still hunched over from the pain in his back. Louis led him out of the trailer door and towards the car but Harry fell down to his knees again crying out in pain.

 

'Where does your back hurt?' Louis asked him, panic over taking him as he saw Harry's ashen face, the sweat dripping off his forehead in rivulets.

 

'My...my shoulders,' Harry gasped as he pulled as his shirt trying to take it off. Louis helped him and when the shirt was off, Louis gasped loudly. From his shoulder blades to half way down his back, the muscles were rippling under the skin as if something was trying to pop out from under the skin. Louis put his hand to his mouth. 'Oh my God,' he whispered to himself as Harry clawed at the ground, still on his knees crying out loudly. Louis didn't know what to do when Harry's skin began to rip itself open and something was actually coming out from under his skin. Harry screamed from the pain as Louis watched as white feathers began to pop out from his skin, stretching and elongated until Harry had a pair of fully grown white wings on his back.

 

Harry stood up on shaky legs but all the pain was gone. His face had regained some color and he was smiling at Louis who was looking at him with his mouth open and blue eyes as large as saucers as he took in the magnificent wings fluttering slowly from Harry's back.

 

Just then they heard a noise and they saw two guys walking towards them. Louis felt panicked. He was standing with Harry in public who had a pair of fucking wings sprouting out of his back. The two people walked over to them and smiled at Harry.

 

'About time,' one of them told him with a smile. 'Hi I'm Niall.'

 

'So nice to finally greet you into the family,' the other one told him. 'I am Liam.' Harry looked at them confused.

 

'What's the meaning of this?' Harry asked them a little scared now. 'Why have these wings grown out of my back?' Niall and Liam exchanged a look and smiled at Harry. It was Liam who explained.

 

'Harry you were born an angel. We were all born on earth then when the transformation takes place we all go home. That's why you have been sick. Your body was transitioning from human being to celestial being,' Liam explained.Harry looked at him in disbelief.

 

'I'm a what?' Niall laughed at Harry's freaked out expression.

 

'You're an angel. As are we,' he said as both he and Liam unfurled their wings. 'Time to go home buddy. We came to get you.' Harry looked at them then looked at Louis who stood there motionless, stunned and shocked.

 

'I...I...no. I can't go with you,' Harry told them. 'I can't leave Louis. I....no.' Liam shook his head.

 

'Harry, you can not form attachments to humans. Its against our laws. You think you might have feelings for him. That's the angel kindness in you. Once we go home,you will forget all of this and start your proper work. That of a Guardian Angel. You were born to be a Guardian Angel and if you do your job right, you might even have the chance to become an Arch Angel. Zayn is an Arch Angel. He's our other brother.' Harry shook his head.

 

'So I have no choice?'

 

'Afraid not,' Niall told him. 'We really have to go.' Harry turned to Louis, his white wings rustling softly in the breeze. He walked over to him and stood before him.

 

'I'm so sorry,' he told him softly, his voice broken. Louis felt his heart breaking in his chest. The only man he had ever loved, the only man he had ever allowed into his life had to leave. Louis felt the tears burn his eyes.

 

'I always knew you were special,' Louis told him softly, choking back the tears. 'You are too good and kind for this world.' Harry wanted to cry but no tears formed in his eyes even though he could feel them.

 

'I won't forget you. I promise. I will come back Lou. I won't forget.' Louis reached out and touched his wings which were very soft. They were very sensitive to Harry and Louis' hands on his wings felt like a lover's caress. Harry closed his eyes loving the feel of Louis' hands on him. By now Louis was in openly crying.

 

'They said you will forget,'he whispered. Harry cupped his face, wrapping his wings around them both shielding them from view.

 

'I won't! I won't! I promise,' he told him and bent down and kissed him urgently. Liam cleared his throat.

 

'Harry, we really have to go. They are waiting for us. They know you transitioned.' Harry pulled back from Louis, spreading his wings.

 

'I won't forget you,' he repeated. 'I love you.' Louis sniffed at his tears.

 

'I love you too my angel.' The words had hardly left his mouth when Harry, Liam and Niall shot up into the night sky like rockets in a blaze of glittering lights.

 

10 years later...........

 

Louis rolled out of bed and reached for the half empty whiskey bottle that had been left on the night stand the night before. His head throbbed and his mouth felt dry and his throat hoarse but he took a gulp of whiskey and lit up a cigarette.

 

Louis was 35 years old and his life was in a shambles. He was no longer the famous actor he once used to be. Ever since he had come out of the closet 9 years ago, his agent and management had dropped him and since then his career had careened down hill faster than a sleigh sliding down a snowy hilltop. A year later, Louis had met his now ex husband. After a brief dating period, his then boyfriend had proposed and Louis had accepted. They had been married for 6 years and that had been Louis'private hell. His husband had cheated on him and even raised his hands to him. Their marriage had been an abusive one. His ex had squandered all Louis' money he had earned from his acting career and when the money ran out, his ex had asked for a divorce and left Louis as dry as the Sahara desert.

 

Louis couldn't get work in the movie industry again. He had been occasionally given small roles in TV shows but that was just about it. Depression had settled in and Louis took to drinking heavily if only to forget the hell of a fucked up life he had. He was just another Hollywood fucked up actor who had ruined his life. The only thing that he had never forgotten was Harry.

 

Over the years, Harry had been the only constant thought that had kept him sane. Well sane-ish. Sometimes he had looked up at the night sky and wondered where he was, what was he doing, who was he saving and if he still remembered him at all. On occasions, he had put himself in danger on purpose, hoping that as a Guardian Angel maybe Harry would come back to protect him but Harry never came. Ten whole long years and Louis still remembered that night clearly when Harry had gotten his wings and he had lost his angel, that faithful night when the boy he loved had been taken away from him by God. Maybe that had been the last straw that had driven Louis to stop believing in anything.

 

Louis got up off the bed and looked outside through the blinds. It was early evening. He had slept all through the day, drunk as he had been out of his mind. Life was an endless torment, a cycle of bitter memories, hard drinking and passing out only to relieve it the next day and the next and Louis didn't want to live it any more. He had lost everything. His career,his fame, his money, his abusive husband but most of all, he had lost his one true love before it even had time to begin, he had lost his heart that night and had never loved again. Louis wondered if life was even worth living any more, just spending days getting wasted, sleeping around, smoking and getting high. He had no purpose. He had nothing.

 

He began putting on his clothes not bothering to shower. He smelled of cigarette smoke and weed and stale alcohol but he really didn't give a shit any more. He knew that tonight was the end. He would not suffer another morning or another day after tonight.

 

 

Louis sat on the edge of the cliff drinking his whiskey, his feet dangling over the deep ravine below him. It was peaceful out here. The night sky was full of stars twinkling happily as if mocking him. He took a drag on his cigarette and blew out the smoke, then took another gulp of the cheap whiskey that burnt his throat. He looked up at the stars.

 

'What the fuck are you twinkling at you fucking morons? Twinkle while you can because soon you will fucking explode and just be dust you fucking tossers,' he spat into the silent dark night. He felt a lump in his throat and his Adam's apple bopped painfully in his throat making his eyes water. He looked up at the sky again. 'You took him from me,' he whispered.'The only good thing that I ever had in my life and you took him from me. Maybe you took him because I didn't deserve that angel or maybe just because you are God and you can just take, take, take because you know you can. Do you like to see us mere humans hurt? Is that why you take from us and leave us miserable and empty living a life that we do not even want? Do you want us kneeling begging you for mercy, to take us out of our misery? Does this please you? Seeing me like this about to end my fucking miserable existence because he can't be with me here? Because you fucking gave him to me then took him away from me? Is this your idea of a fucking reality show for you that you get to watch from up there? Well news flash. You took him but I'm coming to be with him. I have no life here thanks to you. YOU. TOOK.EVERYTHING. FORM. ME! WHY GOD? WHAT DID I POSSIBLY FUCKING DO TO YOU TO PISS OFF YOUR CELESTIAL ASS SO BAD THAT YOU ARE CRUSHING ME?' He stopped and took a gulp of whiskey, tears now flowing down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes furiously and looked up again.

 

'I believed in you one time. Believed you could make anything possible, that you were made of love and light and mercy and all that glorious shit, that you loved your, I quote "children" unquote. But I wonder if you are even really up there any more. Which would explain why the world is going to hell by the way.' He paused and took in a deep shuddering breath. 'But if in case you are still up there, just letting you know that I quit.Tonight I quit. Tonight I hand in my resignation letter and end this miserable existence of mine.' He raised his bottle to the sky. 'Cheers God.' He drank long and deeply until his vision began to blur from the tears and alcohol. When the bottle was empty, he threw it over the ravine, the ravine too deep to hear the bottle crash at the bottom.

 

He stood up, swaying dangerously close to the edge. He looked down and all he could see was a deep black void. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his mind in turmoil as the tears continued to fall. He shuffled his feet a little closer to the edge and closed his eyes. It was then he felt something soft brush his upturned face. He opened his eyes but he was alone. There was no one. There was nothing....except a big white feather at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, touching the soft fibers on it, reminding him of the night that he had touched Harry'swings. His heart ached painfully.

 

'Hello Louis,' a deep voice from behind him said and Louis turned around startled almost losing his balance and toppling over down into the ravine. He stood immobilized as he faced Harry. Harry who was standing there, not having aged one day in 10 years, wearing a pale yellow suit, black shirt open to his stomach, cross on chain dangling in between his tattooed chest, hands casually in his trouser pockets, his majestic white wings spread out in all their glory and a faint golden halo on his head. Louis blinked the tears away.

 

'You...you're....here....How?' Harry smiled at him. He was glowing, radiating a sort of golden shimmering light all around him.

 

'I told you I will never forget you even though I was supposed to when I left earth,' Harry told him. His voice was deep and angelic, slow and soft and Louis had to close his eyes because it hurt so much. He wanted badly to collapse in his arms and beg him to take it all away. 'Guess somethings are not meant to be forgotten.' Louis gulped.

 

'Have y-you come to t-take me away?' Louis asked him. Harry smiled again.

 

'I'm not the Angel of Death Louis. That's not my department. I came because I heard you. I heard what was going through your head. What you were about to do,' Harry told him. 'I asked...begged God on my knees to send me to you.' Louis wiped at his tears.

 

'Why now? Its been 10 years. Why now?'

 

'Because tonight was the first time in 10 years that your mind was actually made up. Other nights you thought about ending your life but didn't go through with it. Tonight, your mind was made up. You were certain you were going to do it and I cannot allow you to do that Louis.' Louis scoffed.

 

'You have been stalking me? Do Angels stalk? Are they allowed to stalk?' Harry chuckled.

 

'Your mind is very loud Louis,' Harry told him. Louis shrugged.

 

Well you can't stop me. It's my fucking miserable life and I do with it what I want. If I want it to end, I will end it.' Harry smiled and flapped his wings making Louis gasp. They shed golden glitter and smelt of jasmine.

 

'If you jump, I will catch your fall,' Harry told him cheerfully.

 

'So now you want to be my fucking guardian angel? Now you want to save me? What about the other 9 years huh?' Louis screamed at him. Harry remained calm, his golden aura shimmering warmly.

 

'I was busy being Guardian angel to......'

 

'To some other miserable fucker who deserved you more than I did?' Louis screamed at him angrily. Harry's smile slipped off his face momentarily but the kindness in his eyes, the softness remained focused on Louis.

 

'I was Guardian Angel to children who are dying of cancer Louis. I sat with them and kept them at peace until it was their time to go. When their Soul left their body I had to cradle it until the Angel of Death came for them. I made their transition easy and peacefully,' Harry explained. Louis felt like shit and Harry felt it. 'Don't feel bad,' he told him. 'Each one of you feels their own problems in different ways and try to deal with them how you see accordingly with a little help from us...your invisible feathered friends.'

 

'Did I have one? A feathered friend I mean?' Harry nodded.

 

'You did which is why you are alive today.' Louis looked down sadly.

 

'Waste of Guardian Angelship,' he muttered. Harry walked towards him and immediately Louis felt peace and warmth radiate through him, his problems all gone and he was sober and he felt happy. He looked up into Harry's glowing green eyes. Harry touched his cheek.

 

'You are not a waste Louis. No human life is a waste. God did not create you to suffer.' Louis basked in Harry's warmth.

 

'Is he even real?' he askedand Harry smiled.

 

'He is very much so. Only, humans have a different conception of what God truly is. Some see him as a fairy godmother with a magic wand and demand him to make all their dreams come true. Others as an omnipotent old man in the clouds but He's not like that.' Louis was immersed in Harry's glow, warm and peaceful.

 

'What is he like then?' he asked him.

 

'He is a source of love and peace and acceptance, of mercy and forgiveness. He is in each and everyone of us, mortals included. He's in every dawn and sunset,every beginning and every end. In every birth and every death. He is the cycle of life Louis. He is the energy that is in all of us. That is why I cannot let you end your life tonight. It is not your time yet.' Louis looked up into Harry's kind face.

 

'I can't live this life Harry. Take me with you. Please,' Louis begged him. Harry leaned in and gently kissed him giving him a greater dose peace and tranquility, calming him. Louis relaxed in the arms of his angel as Harry wrapped his huge wings around them, making Louis warm and safe.When he pulled back, he looked at Louis.

 

'I can't take you with me Louis but I can stay,' he told him softly and watched as Louis' eyes went wide and his mouth opened into a silent O. Harry smiled at him.

 

'Y-you are staying here?'Louis finally asked him perplexed.

 

'God has not been blind to your suffering or of your deep love for me. He has heard you. He did not send me back just to stop you from killing yourself tonight Louis. He gave me a choice,' Harry told him. Louis blinked at him.

 

'He did? What kind?' Louis asked him. Harry sighed.

 

'Either be an Angel or a Human. There is no in between.' Louis looked at him waiting for him to continue. 'I cannot be both. To be with you, I have to give up my celestial self. To remain an angel, I will have to give you up.'

 

'I'm so sorry,' Louis whispered. 'I don't mean for it to be difficult for you.' Harry stroked his cheek.

 

'Its not Louis. I already made up my mind.'

 

'You have?' Louis asked him, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

'I chose you Louis.'

 

'What?' Louis shrieked. 'You are giving up Heaven and your wings and your glow for me?' Harry smiled and took Louis' hand, placing it on his chest.

 

'Feel that? There is no heart beat and I remember when my heart used to beat and I miss it. I remember how it used to beat for you and I want to feel that again.As a celestial being you only feel from absorbing feelings from humans. We are not allowed to have our own feelings. I feel your warmth, your love, your thoughts, your sadness, your pain. I don't have any of mine. Angels are there to serve mortals so we cannot feel freely of our own accord in case we get attached to them. We can feel through them what its like to love, to miss, to have, to lose. We cannot lie with a human and have Nephilim babies either regardless of all the myths. We are just immortal and eternal beings in the service of God and humanity and I want to be human. I can still serve God but I want to be human. I want to feel. I want to love. I want to.....be with you Louis. If you'll have me.' Louis was stunned. He was shocked and unable to believe this.

 

'Of course I'll have you b-but are you sure? I mean you are an Angel. You help kids with terminal cancer Harry. Am I worth losing all this over ?' Harry smiled again.

 

'You are worth it Louis. God has granted me the grace to feel before I came down to save you. I have felt love from a lot of people so I know what it feels like but I didn't know what my own love towards you felt like. I remembered it from before but its not the same. I don't know why I didn't forget you. Maybe it was because I promised that I wouldn't and we are not allowed to break promises but before I left, God let me feel my own love for you and I do love you a lot, so if you want me, I am yours.'

 

'I want you. I love you. I need you Harry. I do I do I do,' Louis cried. Harry smiled and kissed him again. And as Louis kissed him back with all the love in his heart, accepting Harry into his heart, Harry's golden glow began to fade, his eyes dimmed to a human green, his halo vanished and his wings began to shrink until they were gone. When Harry pulled back from the kiss, he was just a mortal standing in front of the man he loved. Louis looked at him.

 

'Your wings and glow are gone Harry,' he said almost disappointed.

 

'You accepted me. You gave me your true love's kiss. That made the transition from Angel to human.'

 

'So you are mortal now?' Louis asked him.

 

'I am,' Harry whispered. Louis threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

 

'I can't believe I got you back,' he whispered in his neck. Louis inhaled. Harry still smelt of jasmines.

 

'You should thank God for that,' Harry told him. Louis pulled back.

 

'What do you want to do first?' he asked him, feeling as if he was just reborn into a new life. Harry smiled big.

 

'First I want to eat. I'm starving. Then I want you to make love to me. Then when morning comes, I'm going to hospital.' Louis furrowed his brows at him.

 

'Was not planing on fucking you THAT hard the first time,' he protested mock offended. Harry laughed.

 

'Not because of that. God granted me another Grace before I decided to leave,' Harry told him as he pulled out a few sheets of paper from the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket. 'This is my resume to work with children who are terminally sick with cancer. I know how to do this job and with his Grace, he allowed me to continue this line of work in a slightly different way.' Louis hugged him tightly.

 

'Without your wings and your glow and your halo, you will always always be an angel Harry. My angel.'

 

The End.


End file.
